Space Channel 5 Part 3
by midnightroyalty98
Summary: Your favorite space reporter Ulala is back, dolls! This time, she's making a scene with a pop band! Meet Stella, Lola, Mai, and Sora! They're all interns at the most famous music studios of all time-Lunar Records. When a new evil rises, will Ulala and the gang be able to stop them from taking over the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**Space Channel 5 Part 3**

**Chapter 1**

_**Ulala's Back with Some New Friends!**_

_CRASH! _

A window was smashed and the burglar alarm immediately sounded. As soon as it did, the Eastern Space Police were at the scene. Pine and Texas could see that the perp had raided an exclusive jewelry store. As they investigated-along with other fellow Space Police members-they discovered that the perp was still somewhere inside the store!

How did they know that? Because the thief started to make a quick getaway when the Space Police entered the building!

They were unidentifiable due to the fact that they wore an all black assemble-with a black and silver helmet-but, it was definitely a male.

"Stop right there! You're under arrest by the Eastern Venus Space Police!" Pine shouted, making a quick pursuit after them. With Texas, and Sexy 1 & 2, following close behind. "Come back with your hands above your head or else we'll be forced to shoot!"

When the perp didn't respond, Pine and Texas quickly brought their tension blasters and began a rapid fire. The thief still kept running but he quickly whipped out a tension blaster. Rather than aiming directly at the twins, he aimed for the ground. He pulled the trigger, then he stopped in his tracks.

Pine and Texas thought the petty thief realized that they couldn't aim well and gave up. All of sudden, the sexy police abruptly stopped dead in their tracks, tripped, and landed on each other. They looked down the discover that they were stuck in a sticky translucent substance! The thief didn't miss his target, he was aiming right at it! The thief stood before them and made a mocking salute. He quickly ducked into an alley, then emerged again. Only this time on a black hover bike.

Pine glared angrily as she watched the perp get away (she was the only who could see because Texas and the Sexys were faced down in the sticky goo).

"Pine? Texas? Anyone? Please respond! Did you catch the UnSub?!" cried a male voice through the intercom.

Pine groaned because she couldn't move either of her arms (plus Mimi-AKA Sexy 1-was on top of her). "Can anyone move their hands at all?"

Texas moved her left arm around until it found Pine's intercom. Texas placed it beside her sister's ear and pressed the respond button. "No, we lost him, Chase." Pine answered. "He trapped us in a glue-like substance." Pine said, grimly. "We're five blocks north from the crime scene."

Chase let out a groan. "_Seriously_?! My first job outside of the desk and it ends with the perp disappearing! Are you kidding me?!" A few crashes were followed by this outburst.

"Calm down, Chase. It happens to all of us at some point. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, did you discover of what our UnSub stole?"

"We did. From what we found so far, the UnSub had an intended goal in mind. One pair of diamond earrings, an exquisite diamond necklace, a 15mm heart-shaped diamond ring, and…uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh?! What do mean '_uh-oh_'?! What else was stolen Chase? Answer me!"

"Alright, alright! Fine! But, don't shoot the messenger! You're not going to like the answer though…"

If you were a distance away from the scene, you could clearly hear Pine shouting 'what' at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, the thief watched from a distance on his bike, snickering at the clueless people below him. "Pretty soon, none of them will have to listen to anymore trashy music. They will only here our miraculous melodies from then till forever more..."

Then his intercom started to beep. The thief pressed a button on his helmet. "Dude! What the crap, man?!" A male voice cried out. "I told you to wait until I disconnected the security system!"

The thief shrugged. "Hey, I got what we needed."

"Doesn't matter! You could've been caught! Then what?!

"But, I wasn't caught, now was I?"

The person on the other end held back an irritated scream. "Just get back to HQ!"

"Relax dude. Everything will go according to plan." Then, he hung up.

He pulled out small circular device. "…And soon…I'll have everything-" He pressed the on button. "-I've ever wanted…" A very realistic holographic Ulala image appeared and started to dance. The thief stared affectionately at the miniature hologram and chuckled.

⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️

Club Venus was in complete mayhem. Waiters and waitresses were scrubbing the floors and tables until they could see their reflection. The head bartender was timing his three assistants to see how fast they could make drinks. The Morolians were helping the tech savvies with the lighting cues, the amps, and the holographic sign (which was outside, above the club).

Ulala stood outside reading the holographic sign, as it moved from right to left. It read: "**_Ulala Dancing Tonight Only__!_**"

"_Wow…_" she thought. "_They're really going all out…_" Then, Ulala entered the club.

Only to nearly get hit by a keyboard.

"Whoa!" Ulala cried out, quickly jerking her head back. The person holding it glanced behind themselves. Their eyes widened and they immediately set the keyboard down (they placed it on a nearby table).

Ulala then came face to face with a teenage girl.

The girl had dark chocolate hair (which was tied up into a bun and her bangs were brushed to her right, like Ulala's) and tan skin. She wore a royal blue t-shirt, a purple ¾ sleeved undershirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee-high converse boots. What _**really**_ stuck out-to Ulala-was her height and eyes. The girl was incredibly tall. Even in platforms (she was wearing her white 'fatigues'), Ulala only came up to her nose. Her eyes, however, were a **_completely_** different story. Her eyes were round shaped and were a vibrant color of dark blue-violet, like the color of the night sky.

Ulala was surprised by this. Most people she knew had brown eyes.

"I am so sorry!" The girl apologized, frantically bowing up and down. "I had absolutely no idea someone was behind me!" She was still in bowing position, but she looked up to make eye contact. Then, she stood frozen on the spot.

"Oh my…" She muttered and her face instantly lit up. "Y-you're Ulala! _The_ Ulala who stopped the Morolian invasion! _The_ Ulala who sent Purge flying into deep space! _What's it like marching to the end of the galaxy?!_" She added that last part while getting really close to Ulala's face.

Ulala was taken back a little by this girl's sudden boldness. On the other hand, it was always nice to meet a fan.

"The one and only." Ulala said, smiling. "But, describing how it feels to march to the end of the galaxy is sorta hard to explain. It leaves you feeling a bit…afloat, I guess?"

The girl hung on to every world. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "That sounds _amazing_!" She gushed. "Oh, I'm Stella, by the way." She held out her right hand. "Stella Lucet. I'm nineteen years old and I'm a keyboardist. I've been a big fan of yours since your first report!"

Ulala gingerly took her hand and shook it. "Are you a freelancer or a professional?" She asked, as she watched Stella pick up the keyboard. "Um…" Stella muttered as she tucked the keyboard under her arm. "Sort of both…"

Then, they started walking towards the main stage.

Ulala raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean _both_?"

"Well, me and my friends are interns at Lunar Records. So we're just learning for now but-"

"_Lunar Records?!_" Ulala gasped.

Lunar Records was _the_ capital of the music industry. Competition to gain a contract there was fierce. They only took the most promising talent. Some of the most famous musicians started their career there. Their studio orbited around the Earth along with the moon. Because of this, it was given the nickname "**_T_****_he Mini Moon_**".

"Yep, the one and only!" Stella answered, smiling. "Anyway, as I was saying, we're just learning the ropes right now. But, me and my friends are going to rise to the top someday!" Ulala giggled. "You're all in this together, huh?"

"Definitely, to the very end! We form a band called the _Stargazers_! Don't ask why we choose that name. It's a really, really, _really_ long story."

"So, how many of band members?"

"Including me?"

"Sure."

"Four."

Ulala's eyebrows nearly shot up to her hairline. "Just four?"

"Yep. One keyboardist, one drummer, one guitarist, and one vocalist."

"No bassist?"

"We're _hoping_ to find one but…"Stella trailed off, looking down. They reached the main stage. Three other teenagers were there, setting up the stage for the show tonight. "That certain someone hasn't come along yet?" Ulala suggested.

Stella looked at her, eyes wide. "That's _part_ of the reason. I mean, we held auditions. But, most of them were cocky, though. None of them really cared for the _music_. They just wanted money and stardom. We wanted someone who would work hard and had a passion for music. Someone who would rise up to challenge us and their selves. But, that wish seems impossible, huh?"

This time, Ulala was the one hanging on to every word. "_Stella_ really _loves music_…" she thought. "_About_ _as much as_ I _love dancing_."

She placed a hand on Stella's shoulder. "Don't worry. That person _will_ come. It just takes time, that's all. I would know because it took _me_ ten years to thank and return the favor to someone who saved my life. Especially, since it was because of him, I decided to become a reporter in the first place."

Stella snapped out of being melodramatic and grinned. "You're right. They will come. Enough about that, though. Come on, it's time for you to meet my friends."

Stella turned her head towards the stage. Cupping one hand, she called out. "Hey guys, come meet our starlet for tonight!"

The teens-that were setting up-stopped when they heard her. Their eyes widened as they glanced between Stella and Ulala. They set down the equipment and hopped off the stage.

Ulala saw that it was two more girls and one guy. Like Stella, all of them wore the same royal blue t-shirt. She also noticed the symbol on it. It was a golden circle with a silver crescent moon and star inside.

Stella stepped on to the stage. "I'll be right back. I need to set up this keyboard. You guys introduce yourselves." With a final nod, Stella walked farther away-to the other side of the stage.

No one said anything to each other for a good minute or two. Finally one of the girls broke the silence. "So, you're Ulala. You seem shorter in person." Ulala turned her head to the right.

The speaker was a girl with fair skin and bright blonde hair with pink highlights. It was tied up into two pigtails that went up to her knees. She had bangs that were slightly brushed to the her left with several black star barrettes. Her eyes were almond shaped and were a pale hazel color. Her face was touched up with black mascara, black eyeliner, green eye shadow, and pale pink lip gloss. She also wore a hot pink and black striped undershirt, a black denim miniskirt, and black laced-up platform boots.

Ulala was two inches taller than her.

"You're one to talk." Ulala said smiling slightly. The girl laughed. "I guess you're right. I'm Maiko Hoshizawa. Call me Mai. I'm eighteen and I pound the drums!" Mai pointed to the guy on her left. "That's Sora, our guitarist. He's an android. Don't ask. Long story. Slightly sad."

Sora had fair skin and dark purple hair that was shortly layered (it stopped short above his neck). His bangs were long and mostly brushed over his left eye. A chunk of it barely past his chin. Like Mai, his eyes were also almond shaped but, were a metallic grey color. Sora was taller than any of the girls (he was stood half a head taller than Stella). He wore no undershirt, just dark rinse jeans, and black combat boots.

He nodded politely to Ulala. "Nice meet to you." He said, mechanically. "Like Mai said, my name is Sora Hoshizawa. My age, technically speaking, is six."

"Your guitarist is a robot?" Ulala asked, slightly confused and bewildered. "How does that work?" Sora just shrugged. "Channel 88 has a robot for a reporter. So I see no reason why a robot can't play the guitar in a band." Mai quickly interrupted, by adding: "That and he acts different when he performs."

Ulala then noticed the last girl sort of trying _not_ to get noticed. Not wanting her to feel left out, Ulala walked a little bit more closer to her. "And you are?" She asked. The final girl looked at her and her face turned bright red.

She was four inches shorter than Ulala. She had black wavy hair (it went all the way to her waist and was tied into a low ponytail) with long bangs that parted in the middle. Her skin was sienna brown and she was a teeny tiny bit on the plump side. Her round black eyes were touched up with black mascara and eyeliner. She wore a magenta tank top underneath her t-shirt, straight navy blue jeans, and white sports sneakers.

"U-u-um…" She stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt. "I-I'm Lola…Lola Lucet. I'm n-n-nineteen a-and I-I-I'm t-the v-v-vocalist…" Ulala smiled affectionately at her. "Are you and Stella related?"

Lola relaxed a little bit more and a smile began to form on her lips. "Mm-hm. We're sisters. Best friends, practically. Through good times and bad, we were there for each other. When we were kids-every time someone tried to bully me-she would be there, defending me."

Mai nodded her head in agreement. "It's true. One time, she even 'accidentally' spilled garbage on the most popular girl in school when she deliberately made Lola cry."

Sora grinned. "She got detention for three weeks because of it. But, Stella said it was totally worth it." Ulala laughed. Lola smile grew bigger. "If it weren't for Stella's encouragement, I would _never_ get the courage to perform on stage."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lola." Mai stated, grinning really big. She turned her head to Ulala. "Don't let the shy girl act fool you. Lola is a _completely_ different person when she's behind a mic."

Sora nodded his head in agreement. "That is correct. Lola is very talented."

Lola began to turn bright red again, waving her hand dismissively. "Stop, stop. You guys are embarrassing me! I'm _okay_ but, Stella is _way better!_"

Mai rolled her eyes, slightly pouting. "Yeah, but, we know she could **_never_** sing out in public."

Ulala knitted her eyebrows together. "Why not?"

Mai, Sora, and Lola immeadiately tensed up. They all looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say to Ulala.

Luckily,-for them-Stella came back in a _huge_ rush. They all stared at her while she took in several deep breaths. "**_YOU GUYS NEED TO HELP ME_** **RIGHT NOW!**" She finally shouted.

"Why? What happened?" Lola asked.

Stella didn't answer because she ran back to where she came from. "You leave that keyboard set alone _right now_!" she yelled.

Mai and Sora soon caught on and quickly followed suit.

"Don't you _dare_ touch that drum set!" Mai cried out, jumping back on stage. "It took me _forever_ to set it up perfectly!"

Sora was running close behind her. "Keep your mitts off the guitars, Morolians!" He yelled (impressively in Morolian).

Apparently, the Morolians wanted to "test run" the instruments before the show. It looked kinda cute. Unfortunately, it would make the interns look bad for not being responsible.

Both Lola and Ulala sweatdropped.

"S-should we go help them?" Lola asked.

Ulala smiled. "We should and we will."

Then, they both climbed onto the stage.

⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️

Unbeknownst to them, however,-or anyone else in the club,-a new evil lurked. This time, there was more than one. They had hacked into the club security's camera system and were watching the club's every move.

"Ulala is so cute…" One voice purred. It was the voice of the thief.

"You think so?" A second voice asked. "I think that Maiko girl is pretty adorable."

Then, a third voice cut them off. "You two are dead wrong! The guitarist is the hottest one there!"

Finally, a fourth voice groaned. "Is that all you guys ever talk about?! Focus on the plan!"

The thief waved his hand carelessly. "Yeah, yeah." He turned his head to the second voice. "Are the clones ready?"

"They wait for your command."

The fourth voice sighed. "Alright then. Phase one is a go. I repeat, phase one is a go." They paused for a moment and then said, "By the way, y'all are blind. The bun head and the curvy girl are the prettiest ones there."

"_WHAT_?!"

_**That's it for chapter one! Please review! This is my very first fanfic, so go easy on me! I got the idea of the club from an old Space Channel 5 commercial. I'm open to ANY suggestions! Ok, I'm out. Staaaaaay tuned for chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Report 1 Invasion! A New Evil, Adrenaline Rush!_**

An hour later, Club Venus was in full swing. The club was packed with celebrities (along with groupies and bodyguards), reporters, and cameramen. Waiters and waitresses were almost literally _dancing_ just to serve people their food. The bartenders were making and serving _five_ drinks at a time. An all-girl group was performing on stage, so music was _blaring_ from the amps.

It was a very chaotic, very colorful, and very noisy scene. But, everyone was having the time of their life! Well, _almost_ everyone.

"I. Am. So. Bored!" Pudding whined, slightly annoyed. "And where's our food?! It's been half an hour since we ordered!" Neither one of her bodyguards responded, due to being somewhat scared of what would happen if they did. Someone else, however, answered the ex-pop star.

"Calm down, Pudding." Jaguar said, calmly. "It's just really busy tonight. Our food will be served soon." Both of Pudding's bodyguards slumped their shoulders in relief.

Pudding invited (okay, _dragged along_) Jaguar to come with her. They were sitting in a table near a small stage (which connected to the main stage by a catwalk). Reason being was because she believed a guy like him should get out more.

Well, that and she knew a waiter who would give her a dinner special half off, if she had a party of four.

"You better be right." Pudding said to Jaguar. She plopped her head on top of the table with her arms spread out across. "Even _Ulala_ would be more fun than this." She mumbled underneath her breath. "At least _she_ knows how to get a crowd going!"

Jaguar took a quick glance at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing…!"

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, someone came up to their table.

"Excuse me, may I take a bit of your time?" They all looked up to see a very tall girl with a messy bun and blue-violet eyes. She was holding a digital clipboard underneath her arm. "Hi, I'm Stella Lucet. I'm an intern at Lunar Records. I would like to know if you're enjoying the show or not."

Pudding raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Stella simply smiled, as if she was glad someone asked that. "At Lunar Records, we strive to improve ourselves and our music. So, who else better to give us feedback than our fans! We welcome criticism if it helps us attain our goal."

Jaguar's eyes widened a little. "Your goal?"

Stella nodded. "Our philosophy at Lunar Records is to 'define the meaning of music'. Basically, our goal is to help enlighten people. Sort of like how some reporters care about the truth more than the ratings."

Jaguar grinned. "That's a nice way of thinking about it. Alright, ask away." Pudding groaned. "Fine, whatever."

"Okay, first question..." Stella said, lifting up the clipboard. After several questions (involving comments and concerns), Stella thanked them and started to walk away.

"Oh, wait." She muttered to herself. She turned around and said to them, "We're also having a special guest tonight!" Pudding furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "A special guest? Who?"

Her bodyguards grew tense again. Jaguar chuckled. "You didn't read the sign outside, did you?"

Stella grinned. "Don't worry about it because she's next to appear on stage!" And with that, Stella disappeared into the thickness of the crowd.

"Seriously, _who_ was she talking about?!" Pudding asked again, irritated. Her bodyguards suddenly had an interest in the table. Jaguar faintly smiled and turned his attention to back to the main stage.

"Oh, come on! Someone-! Oh my gosh, is that DJ Sync?!" She stares at the stage as a guy (in his late twenties) climbed onto the stage, with the crowd cheering extremely loud.

He had lightly tanned skin and his hair was dyed acid green, with the tips dyed a darker green. He wore aviator sunglasses, a graffiti t-shirt, black jeans, and silver colored hi-top sneakers.

DJ Sync was one of Lunar Records top artists. He created rhythms and remixes anyone could dance to. He had a very tight schedule and had a waiting list that was over a year long. People recognize him by his flashy shoes. As rumor would have it, the reason why he wore sunglasses was to hide the heavy bags he earned from staying up so late, creating new beats.

He slowly lowered his hand, a signal for everyone to quiet down. Stella appeared again, handing him a microphone. He lightly tapped the mic and spoke into it.

"How we doing tonight?!" The crowd cheered. "Oh, come on now!" He said. "Y'all could do better than _that_!" He raised his arms over his head and the crowd roared. DJ Sync laughed in approval. "Alright then! I don't know if all you guys know but, we have a very special treat tonight!"

Everyone began to murmur amongst each other. Some excited, some confused, and some curious. "Who's he talking about?" Pudding asked, whispering to one of her bodyguards.

"I-I don't have the slightest idea…" He lied. Her other bodyguard blushed slightly, feeling ashamed. They knew _exactly who_ DJ Sync was talking about. Jaguar's smile grew bigger as he watched DJ Sync continue to talk.

"I'm pretty sure you all know her by name and what she has done to save the galaxy." He said as he walked behind a deluxe turntable. "_Twice_, I might add. The sexy gal who has a journalistic soul and groovy dance moves." DJ Sync pressed a button and an all too familiar tune began to play.

Suddenly, a smoke screen began to appear in front of the opening of the catwalk. People began to murmur again, this time completely excited. A silhouette started to form in the smoke.

Pudding's eyes widened. "_**No way…!**_" She cried out.

With a kick to the left, an arm sway to the right, and with the other arm pointing forward, the figure began to strut down the catwalk.

"Come on dolls, give it up for _**U-la-la**_!" DJ Sync yelled into the mic.

The crowd went crazy! People were screaming her name, several wolf whistles were heard, and Pudding was downright infuriated. Her bodyguards silently cheered for Ulala (One of them, believe it or not, had a small hint of a crush on her). Jaguar applauded her.

Ulala, on the hand, was completely nervous underneath the confident exterior. And Pudding giving her a death glare wasn't helping.

She subtly looked around. Mai and Sora were managing the Space Channel 5 camera (that was located towards the back of the club). Both of them gave Ulala an encouraging thumbs up. Lola was near one side of the main stage. She gave Ulala a large smile, revealing her white teeth. Ulala looked up ahead and saw Stella standing right in front of the small stage.

Ulala slightly motioned her to come up on stage. Stella's eyes widened a little but, she nodded.

People were surprised as they watched her climb on the stage and stand next to Ulala. They began to cheer louder. They either thought it was part of the act or because of Stella's bravery.

"Are you ready for this?" Ulala asked her. Stella raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that even a question?" They twirled around and raised both arms forward. "_**Let's dance!**_" They shouted.

As they danced, Ulala noticed Stella copying her moves flawlessly. Sure, people have followed her moves before but, not the way Stella did. She also realized that an aura was surrounding Stella.

It was nothing like Ulala had seen before. It started out as small little sparks. Now it was a golden glitter of stardust. Ulala watched in amazement as Stella continue to glow brighter and brighter.

Then, the power went out.

The cheers died out and people began to panic (or complain). Several screams were heard and a few plate crashes here and there.

"Sora, check the fuse box now!" Mai ordered. Sora bolted (he had night vision so, he wasn't too worried about crashing into someone, or something).

Either Sora was incredibly fast, or the fuse box wasn't very far away, because-in under a minute-the power was back on. People were relieved at first. Then, they looked up at the main stage. People began to become unsettled and started to murmur nervously.

Because the person on the stage wasn't DJ Sync anymore.

The man-now on stage-gazed at the crowd and smirked slightly. As if the audiences uneasiness amused him.

The handsome man was in his early twenties. His skin was lightly tanned and his eyes were a dark gold color. His hair was a dark red color and it was chopped and layered unevenly. Several chunks went past his shoulders. He had a piercing on his right eyebrow. He wore no shirt, revealing his lean chest. Just a black sleeveless leather vest, black leather pants, and steel toed black leather combat boots. He also wore a black one piece headset.

"Oh what's this?" He asked. "A party and no one invited us?" He held a hand over his heart, pretending to feel hurt.

"What do mean by _us_?!"

He turned to see who would dare be brave enough-or stupid enough-to speak. He saw Stella glaring at him. He sneered and snapped his fingers, as his way of answering.

All of a sudden, several others appeared beside him. All of them were guys and looked _exactly_ like their leader.

The only difference was that they wore commentary colors. Their hair was a deep green color. Their leather outfits were white, rather than black. Another difference was that they had no piercing but, wore tinted sunglasses over their piercing violet eyes.

"Go my clones!" The leader yelled, pointing forward towards the audience. "Teach these ignorant fools how to appreciate _real_ music!" The clones took immediate action. They approached the nearest victim, whipped out a tension blaster, and began to fire away.

It was much like the first two times it has happened but, it was also different.

Once people were shoot and hypnotized, they did something very unexpected. One celebrity was unfortunately one of the first to be blasted and then she sort of blankly gazed around. Then, she noticed the leader and her face became starstruck. "Oh my gosh, is that Havoc?! The guitarist from Adrenaline Rush?!"

People looked at her, dumbfounded. Then, realization struck them like ice water. When blasted, not only did people start to dance terribly, but, they were brainwashed into mindless groupies! The crowd panicked and rushed to the nearest exit.

"Ulala, rescue the hostages!" Jaguar shouted. "Me and Pudding will try to evacuate the others!" Jaguar grabbed Pudding-before she could protest-and headed for the huge crowd (with Pudding's bodyguards running close behind).

"Ulala, you need to get your show on the air right now!" Stella said, jumping off the small stage. "People need to know about this crisis! Mai should still be beside the camera. She should be able to help!"

Then, she started to run towards the main stage.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ulala called out to her.

"Lola is still near the stage with that psycho!" Stella shouted over her shoulder. "I'm **_not_** leaving her behind!"

Ulala nodded and ran towards the back of the club. Mai and Sora were defending themselves against the clones, with their studios tension blasters.

"Mai, can you get me on the air?!" Ulala asked as they finished off the last clone.

"No problem." Mai said, picking up a portable nano cam. She grabbed her laptop and typed in several things at lightning speed. The nano cam came to life and started to levitate near Ulala.

"Okay, you're on in under a minute. Me and Sora will try to stop the clones from taking anymore hostages!" With that, Mai and Sora ran off to help the crowd.

"Ulala, what's going on?!" A voice asked through Ulala's headset. "I was watching the event until the television suddenly blacked out!" Ulala sighed in relief; at least she wasn't cut off from the station.

"Fuse! It's a major disaster!" She said.

"What? Why? What happened?!" Fuse demanded.

Ulala took in a deep breath as a familiar jingle began to play. "You're about to find out." She mumbled.

"_**Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!**_"

With another leg kick, arm sway, and finger point, Ulala began to strut towards the main stage.

"Groove evening, space cats!" She said, into her mic. "Ulala here, comin' at you live from Club Venus! Tonight I'm investigating a sudden assault from an unknown heavy metal band. They're hypnotizing people to-not only to dance- but, into worshiping them as well."

A clone was up head with a hypnotized waiter and waitress. It challenged Ulala to dance battle. As Ulala flawlessly out danced it and rescued the hostages, Stella showed up.

"Oh, Stella!" Ulala said. "What's wrong?"

The reason why she asked was because Stella's eyes were red and blotchy and she looked ready to cry (again).

"L-Lola..." Stella choked. "They got Lola! I-I couldn't h-h-help h-her…" She began to sob, burying her face in her hands.

Suddenly, a clone appeared and held up a tension blaster, straight at Stella. Ulala's eyes widened in horror. "Stella, watch out!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Stella looked behind herself too late. The clone fired the tension blaster.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" Stella raised her arms self-defense.

But, something was off.

Stella wasn't dancing or crying out anything about Adrenaline Rush. In fact, she was standing there with the clone trying again and again to hypnotize her.

"What the-?!" Fuse shouted, confused.

"What?" Ulala questioned. "Stella do you even know what this means?" Stella blinked and put her arms down.

"It means…it means…" She mumbled. "It means…I can do **_this_**!" Stella swung her leg straight across the clone's head.

The clone's head was kicked clean off, revealing circuitry in the neck.

"Whoa! These things are just robots!" Stella said as she watched the head roll away.

Ulala didn't stop staring at Stella. She never saw _anyone_ be immune to dance rays before. Absolutely no one.

Stella looked up and her eyes widened and she quickly whipped out her tension blaster. "Up, _chu_!"

She zapped a clone behind Ulala and it was temporarily stunned.

"Ulala, quick! Together!"

They both raised up their guns and fired. "Down, _chu_!"

The clone disintegrated into nothing.

"Ulala let me help you!" Stella said. "They can't handle an extra pair of tension blasters!" Ulala agreed and they continue to rescue hostages.

Before long, they reached the V.I.P room. It was pitch black and far too quiet.

"What's up with this place?" Stella asked, whispering softly.

"Keep your guard up." Ulala replied. "We don't know what'll happen."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them. "Welcome ladies. Have you been enjoying yourselves?"

Both of them were temporarily blinded by bright lights. They looked up to see DJ Sync in front of a large double turntable. Beside him was…!

"Lola!" Stella cried out. Lola stood there, blank faced.

Suddenly, the leader appeared before the two girls (along with several other clones). "I believe it's time for a _proper_ introduction." He said sneering. He snapped his fingers.

DJ Sync began to play heavy metal music. Lola began to sing a lyric less melody.

"My name is Havoc." The leader said, calmly. "I'm the ring leader and guitarist of Adrenaline Rush!"

Ulala and Stella both looked at him, in resentment.

"I hope you enjoy playing with my groupies." Then, he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"'Groupies', my foot!" Stella shouted. "They're being hypnotized and controlled by that jerk!"

Then (very abruptly), the heavy metal music blared _louder_ through four giant amps. "

Come on, we need to focus on taking out those amps first!" Ulala shouted over the volume of the music.

They took out each amp and defeated the remaining clones. Ulala and Stella set their _hey_ beam on high just to rescue DJ Sync and Lola.

After a smothering hug that Stella gave to Lola, they head back to the main room, only to find dozens of clones surrounding the remaining crowed. Jaguar and Pudding were trying desperately to fend them off.

"Guys!" Mai called out as she ran towards them, with Sora beside her. "We have a serious problem! Our _chu_ beams are becoming ineffective against the clones!"

Just then, a clone was charging right at them, tension blaster in hand.

"Ah! No! Not again!" Lola cried out as she stumbled backwards. She accidentally slipped and quickly grabbed onto the turntable. She then accidentally pressed play on the stereo.

Pop music began to play through the amps. The clones ceased fire and began to violently twitch. Ulala was the first to catch on what was going on.

"They can't handle pop music!" She turned to the interns. "You guys are a pop band right? Now's your chance! Grab an instrument and play! It's the only way to stop them!"

The teens stared at her in astonishment. They all ran to grab their respective instruments.

"Lola, here!" Ulala said as she threw her a mic.

DJ Sync quickly started playing the beat of _**Groove is**__** in the Heart**_. The band began to perform and Ulala provided some complementary funky moves.

The clones couldn't handle it anymore and short-circuited.

The crowd cheered and the band took a bow. "That's it for today, folks." Ulala said to the nano cam, smiling. "This report was brought to you from…" She and the interns took up a stance.

"_Spaaaaaaace Channel 5_!" They said as they outlined the number five with their right hand.

The crowd applauded. Ulala, however, heard laughter and looked around.

Then, completely out of nowhere, Havoc appeared and swept Ulala off her feet and _kissed her on the lips_!

The audience and viewers gasped and stared in complete shock. No one did anything until Mai expertly threw her drumsticks at Havoc's head.

He was semi-annoyed at the interruption but, he put Ulala back up on her feet, did a quick mocking salute to the nano cam, and vanished. Poor Ulala just stood there, with a shock impression on her face. Panicking, Stella 'accidentally' shoot the nano cam. Static was seen.

Finally, the screen was cut off to pitch black.

_**Wow, that's a shocker. Reason why I decided to do that. I wanted to develop some character personality. Need conflict so, this was one of the best ways to do that. Next chapter will sorta be slow. But, it'll be nice. Review, please! Staaaaay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Being There for a Friend**_

Thirty minutes later, Ulala, Stella, Lola, Mai, and Sora were sitting at a table at a hamburger joint (despite it being nine p.m.).

Jaguar and Pudding (along with her bodyguards) were also there. Luckily, the table was large enough to sit all of them together.

Ulala was completely _mortified_ about what happened earlier but, she tried her best to hide that fact.

Everyone tried to preoccupy themselves with their food but, they were too distracted to do so. None of them said anything to each other.

Finally, Pudding had enough.

She slammed both her hands on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, _what_ gives?!" She asked Ulala. "What's the big deal here?! Was it your _**first**_ kiss or something?!"

Ulala didn't say anything but, her severe blushing gave her away.

"You're kidding me right?" Mai asked, her mouth full of chili cheese fries. "Just how old _are_ you?!"

Stella elbowed her.

"Mai! Don't be rude!" Lola whispered. "Also, don't talk with your mouth full! That's disgusting! No one wants to see that while they're eating!"

Mai frowned a little and scoffed but, said nothing.

"There are worse things in life rather than having a kiss stolen, Ulala." Sora stated in a as a-matter-fact tone.

"Sora! You're not helping!" Stella whispered frantically. "Even you _are_ right!"

Ulala started to sulk. "No, no. He's right. Besides, I have been through worse."

Lola nodded. "I've been through worse too."

One of Pudding's bodyguards turned his head in her direction.

"Really?" He asked. "Like what?"

All eyes were on Lola.

Lola sweatdropped and cast a glance out of the corner of her eye, at Stella. She nodded slowly, meaning it was okay. Lola took a deep breath and began to speak.

"W-w-well…when I-I was a f-freshman in high school...I meet this r-really g-great guy. We became fast friends and before long we s-started d-dating. Then, a-a w-w-week b-before senior prom, he _d-dumped_ me, t-through a _t-text_…As it t-turned o-o-out, he w-was _c-c-cheating_ on me. E-ever s-since w-w-we started dating…"

Lola stared down at her lap and choked back a sob. Stella patted her back and gave her a side hug.

Everyone else hissed as if they got burned.

"After I found out," Stella said, "I made sure everyone at school knew about it. Then, I beaten the crap out of him. And he didn't even bother to run-just stood there with a blank expression."

"You're exaggerating." Jaguar said.

"Only a little bit. That's the messed up part."

"Okay, anyone else?" Mai asked. Everyone looked at her. She made quick eye contact with all of them and groaned. "All right, _**fine**_!"

She patted her face, took in a deep breath, and began to talk. "When I was a junior, I got a B+ in my favorite class. I was a complete mess!"

Pudding cocked an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Mai scowled a little at her. "Well, when you're a junior in _college_-in _honors_, I might add-and you've gotten straight A's since the second grade! Then, yeah, you would flip out!"

Everyone (except Stella, Lola, and Sora) stared at her, dumbfound.

_"That explains_ how _she managed to me hook up with the broadcast earlier …"_ Ulala thought.

"How old are you?" Jaguar asked Mai.

Mai grinned. "I'm eighteen. I graduated high school at the age of twelve and college at sixteen."

"Graduated high school at twelve…" Pudding mummer to herself, going into deep thought.

"So what happened after you got that grade?" Jaguar asked before a sip of his soda.

Mai smirked. "As it turned out, some jealous brat hacked into the school grading system and changed it."

Pudding's bodyguard furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you do them when you found out?"

Mai giggled eerily.

"Trust me..." She said quietly, sneering. "You don't want to know."

Both of Pudding's bodyguards shuddered very hard at that statement.

"...Ah! I remember you now!" Pudding cried, pointing at Mai. "It was when I was starting out as an idol! You were in a photo shooting session with me! You looked a little bit different but, it was definitely you! You went by the stage name 'Maiko Kiriya'!"

Mai leaned over the table to get a closer look at Pudding. She studied at her face very carefully. Then, she sat back down in her seat.

"Oh! That's _**why**_ you looked familiar…" Mai mumbled, mostly to herself. She placed her arm on top of the table, with her palm under her chin.

Then, she started to make a mocking pouty face. "I couldn't recognize you with that **_fake_** nose of yours."

The word 'fake' echoed in Pudding's ears. Then, Pudding's blood vessel swelled (like that star-shape like thing you see in anime when someone's mad). She started to get up from her chair. "**_Why you little-!_**"

Sora cut her off by placing an arm between the two girls. "Can we save this for another time? Right now, we need to focus on cheering up Ulala."

Although Sora sort of leered at her, Pudding leaned back in her seat. "Alright. What about _**you**_ then?"

Sora shrugged. "I've only been active for six years so I'm not actually sure. But, I suppose being found in a gutter,-being somewhat wrapped up in heavy plastic,-exposed to the elements, and having decayed arms and legs is considered 'bad'."

Mai nodded her head slightly. "When I found him, he was like a broken Pinocchio. So, I decided to become the blue fairy and bring him back to life. It took a lot of sweat, a lot of tears, and a lot of blood but it was completely worth it."

If androids could blush, Sora was proving it. He went a little bit pink in the cheeks and started to pay more attention to his burger. "I'm not that great…" He mumbled.

Mai gasped extravagantly. "_Are you kidding me?!_ You can _breath_, _fee_l, _taste_, and have a _free will_!"

Sora sighed. "But, I lack _emotion_. Remember?"

Mai waved her hand dismissively and scoffed again. "Technically, you don't. _Technically_!"

Jaguar looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Mai and Sora sweatdropped. "N-not important right now!" She said, hastily.

Mai looked at Stella. "How about you Stella?"

Stella tensed up a little and broke into a cold sweat. Lola gave her a pat on the back, reassuring her that it was okay.

"S-sure, why not…?" She said, laughing nervously.

She ate several Doritos with chili from her burger, took a swing of her soda, and started to talk.

"I…suffer from major depressive disorder…"

Everyone looked at her, completely shocked.

Ulala stared at her in disbelief. _"I would never think Stella suffered from_ that_…"_ she thought. _"She seemed too_ optimistic _and_ confident_."_

She looked down at her lap, feeling ridiculous over something that shouldn't even _count_ as her first kiss, when the people around her experienced more horrifying things.

She looked back at Stella. "Have you always had it?"

Stella gazed over at Ulala. "You mean my MDD?"

"Of course."

"…No. I started to have it when I was nine."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm not ready to say yet. That's also a long story."

"Then, how do you control it?"

Stella smiled faintly. "I simply surround myself with people who care and support me." She waved her hand, indicating Lola, Mai, and Sora.

Ulala glanced between the four interns. She knew that these friends loved each other like family. They were thousands of miles away from home with no idea of what to expect. They only had each other at this point.

Ulala felt a little envious about that. She really didn't have any close friends at the station. Except for Noize and Fuse, probably.

Then, a thought occurred to her. "How come you guys didn't ask us about our bad experience?"

By 'us', she meant herself, Pudding (and her bodyguards), and Jaguar.

Stella shrugged. "We could figure out what was the worst experience for you. And by 'we', I mean Lola."

"Lola? Really? Why not Sora?" Jaguar asked.

"Lola's mom is a _cor audientis_. Thus, Lola inherited that power."

Pudding went blank faced. "A _cor audientis_? What the heck is that?"

"A _cor audientis_ is an uncommon alien race." Ulala informed, switching to 'report' mode. "They look identical to humans but, their unique ability is what makes them different. They can 'hear' a person's true feelings within their hearts. So don't feel embarrassed by not knowing, Pudding. Most people go through their entire lives without realizing they could've met one."

"I like to see a demonstration." Jaguar said, intrigued. "Please show me."

Lola closed her eyes and sat very still. No one moved as they watched her concentrate. Before long, she opened her eyes and smiled.

Lola made eye contact with Pudding. "Having been beaten by Ulala when you first met." Pudding let out a small gasp. She looked at Pudding's bodyguards. "Her humiliation is your humiliation." She stated. The bodyguards jolted a little in shock.

Lola then indicated Jaguar. "Allowing yourself to be hypnotized by Purge. Although, some encounters with the Eastern Venus Space Police come pretty close." Jaguar sweatdropped a little. _"She's sadly right…"_ he thought.

Finally, Lola looked at Ulala and then at her lap. "Being the sole survivor of a spaceship incident." Ulala slowly nodded at her.

"And that is a _cor audientis_ in action." Stella announced. Everyone applauded Lola. Her face was flushed but, she was grinning.

"Feeling better now Ulala?" Jaguar asked, while making eye contact. Ulala smiled. "Yes."

"I got something to say, if it makes you feel any better." Stella said, cutting in. "… I didn't think your Super Ulala suit looked like underwear."

"Oh thank goodness someone said that." Ulala sighed in relief. "You really think that?"

"Yep." Mai stated. "It really doesn't."

"Of course." Lola added.

Sora simply nodded.

"Great. Now that that's settled..." Stella said, while trying to think of something else to talk about. "Oh! You guys know about the robbery from last week?"

"Who hasn't?" Ulala asked. "I still can't believe someone stole the 'Sirens Heart'!"

"The 'Sirens Heart'...?" Jaguar inquired. "You mean that space red diamond that's as big as a baby's fist?"

"Yeah, I heard that little thing was over ten trillion space dollars!" Pudding cried out. Mai (who was half-listening) started to choke on her soda from hearing that. Sora, with an open palm, firmly slapped her back Mai coughed a little. "_Ten trillion space dollars_?! What the f-?!"

Then, suddenly they all heard noises from across the street. They all looked out the window to see a restless crowd in a fancy looking restaurant. They quickly threw away their trash and ran over to other side of the street.

The scene **_didn't_** match the atmosphere of the restaurant _**at all**_. People were complaining and several diners were throwing their food at the waiters. A man and woman, in their fifties, were hiding behind the receptionist desk.

"What's going on in here?" Jaguar asked the couple, kneeling beside them.

The man look at him, completely worried. "My wife and I are the owners of this restaurant. Every night we book a band to play music. But, something came up and the band couldn't make it tonight. So, we booked another band to perform but, they're running late. Customers started to become restless. If the band doesn't come soon, there'll be a riot!"

As Jaguar reassured the couple, Ulala and the others tried to come up with a plan.

"_I_ could perform on stage!" Pudding suggested. Both of her bodyguards agreed with her.

Ulala tried not to roll her eyes. "Pudding,-no offense but,-we need _professionals_ for this!" Then, an idea slapped her straight across the face.

"Stella! You guys could perform!"

The interns looked at her dumbfounded.

"T-t-there's _n-no w-w-way_ we c-could do that!" Lola said frantically.

"You did it at the club with no problem." Ulala reminded her.

"T-that's _**different**_!"

"No it's not." Pudding said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "As much as I don't want to admit it, you guys are awesome!"

Her bodyguards nodded and gave them a thumbs-up. The interns blushed at the praise.

"Thanks but, we can't go on stage looking like_ this_!" Mai said, indicating their clothes. "This isn't exactly formal."

The owner's wife leaned over and looked at them. "We have several dresses and suits in the back."

Stella stared at her astonished. "Why exactly do you save some in the back?" She asked.

"Sometimes our guests will accidentally spill food or wine on themselves. So we keep a few just in case they want change out of theirs."

They all thanked the owners.

"Okay, let's do this!" Stella said, confidently. She quickly grabbed Ulala by the arm. "You guys need to come too! We need all the help we could get to calm down _this_ crowd!"

She ran to the back of the restaurant, dragging Ulala with her. Lola was right behind her, pushing Pudding by her back (who was slightly protesting). Sora quickly followed after them, dragging Pudding's bodyguards by the collars. Finally, Mai rushed after them, also dragging Jaguar by the collar.

Ten minutes later (after a very quick collaboration of what to wear), they were all standing on stage with the crowd paying little attention to them.

Mai found another nano cam and got them hooked up again to Space Channel 5. Reason being was because that they should show everyone that Ulala was still golden. According to Mai, they would be on live in one minute.

Ulala glanced down at her change of wardrobe. She was wearing a red minidress with a one sided strap. The skirt was double layered. The top and skirt had a ruffled hem. She also wore a matching choker and heels. She quickly glanced at everyone else's formal wear.

Lola was wearing a black mermaid-shaped dress (it had gold beading in it), with matching open-toed heels. She had tied her hair up into a French bun. She wore a gold necklace. She was nervously fiddling with the mic. Ulala thought she looked beautiful.

Stella wore a blue-violet tunic dress with gold sequined into it (yet again, it reminded Ulala of the night sky). She also wore black gold-trimmed ankle boots. Her hair was down (Ulala now could see that her hair was only three inches past her shoulders), and it was slightly wavy from being tied into a bun. Mai had quickly brushed Stella's hair (with a travel hairbrush), and put a small gold rose hair accessory on. She was in ready position with her fingers hovering over the keyboard.

Mai wore a black dipped hem halter dress with ankle-strapped black platform shoes. She had tied a black satin ribbon onto one of her pigtails. She also wore a gold and silver pendent. She was either lightly tapping her foot or fiddling with her drumsticks.

Pudding was wearing a dark blue dipped hem strapless dress with matching heels. Her bodyguards wore white dress shirts and black slacks. They also wore matching dark blue ties. They weren't wearing their tinted goggles, revealing their brown eyes (Mai and Lola had forced to them to take them off).

Sora wore the same white dress shirt and black slacks. Except, he wore a blue-violet tie and a black tailored vest. He stood solemnly with a guitar in his hands. But, Ulala could see him tremble ever so slightly, waiting to strum.

Jaguar wore a black dress shirt and slacks with a silver tie.

"Ulala!" The pink-haired beauty turned to see Mai point at the nano cam and counted down the seconds with her hand.

Ulala took a deep breath and lifted up her mic.

"Good evening again, cosmic kitties. Some of you are probably wondering if I'm okay after…that incident. But, not to worry!" Ulala puffed her chest up confidently. "It's going to take a lot more than a surprise kiss to bring this girl down! And I'm going to prove it by helping appease this wild crowd!"

The nano cam gave the viewers a shoot of the restless audience.

Ulala pointed at Stella. "Hit it!"

Stella grinned. "Okay guys! Just like we practiced! A one, two! A one, two, three, four!"

She began to play a soft melody along with Mai and Sora. Then, Lola began to sing the first verse of _**Carry On**_. Ulala, Pudding and her bodyguards, and Jaguar began to dance to the melody.

Pretty soon, the audiences, and viewers alike, were listening to the heartfelt song. As the melody faded and as the song ended, people applauded them. Even people from the sidewalk were cheering them on.

"This has been Ulala with the _Stargazers_!" Ulala said smiling. "Bring you this special update from…" They all once again took a stance. _"Spaaaaaaace Channel 5!"_

The owners thanked them and, as a reward, they were allowed to keep the outfits (Mai and Pudding were both very thrilled to hear that).

Soon after, Jaguar and Pudding said their goodbyes and left to return to their stations.

But, not before they got a goodbye hug from Stella. This took them by complete surprise. She even hugged Pudding's bodyguards!

As soon as they left, Stella's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? Stella speaking." She answered. "Oh, Boss! Uh-huh…Okay...What?! Seriously? But-! Okay, fine…"

Stella hung up with a glum look on her face. "Bad news, guys. We have to clean up the mess back at Club Venus."

The four teens slightly groaned.

"Boss is so _unfair_!" Mai complained.

"I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" Ulala asked, feeling a little bit sad.

Each intern said their goodbyes to Ulala.

Stella gave her a bear-sized hug. "_Hasta __luego__, mi amiga_." She said into Ulala's ear. "That means 'See you later, my friend' in Spanish."

Stella broke away from the hug, gave a slight wave, and rejoined her friends.

As Ulala watched them walk away, deep down she knew that there was something special about those four teenagers.

As she walked back to the Astrobeat Jr., she wondered if she would ever meet them again.

**_Done! Like I said, sorta slow but, nice! Reason why Ulala was the only one wearing a red dress is simple. So she could stand out. New report after this! Gonna take place at a tropical-like planet. Maybe introduce a new character. New species of alien for sure! That is all. Staaaaay tuned! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_The Palapian Isles!_**

Two weeks had passed since the invasion at Club Venus.

Adrenaline Rush hasn't been heard or seen since then. Although, people would secretly gossip about them. Some say it was just some random act, others say it was just a bunch of teenagers wanting to get their fifteen minutes of fame.

But, nonetheless, life continued to move on.

"It's…way too…humid!" Mai complained, while placing down an amp. "Seriously! I can feel my t-shirt clinging to my back already and it's only _seven_ in the _morning_!"

The four interns were setting up equipment for yet another concert (it was an outside venue, with a perfect view of the ocean behind the stage). They were in the gorgeous tropics of the Palapian Isles on the planet Apricis.

Planet Apricis was practically summer all year round. The inhabitants of the planet were called Mitis Gigantes. They were nicknamed Palapians due to the way they spoke (which mostly consist of 'pala', 'paya', and 'para').

Tourists came yearly and would be able to recognize the locals easily.

The Palapians lived in peace along with the aquatic jellyfish-like species, the Limosus. Every single day, at sunset, all of them would hula dance to celebrate the end of a beautiful day.

"Deal with it for a little longer, Mai!" Stella called over her shoulder (she was tuning one of the guitars). "Once we're done, we are completely free for the rest of the day! Why else did we wake up at _4:30 am_?"

Mai snapped her head around to face her. "Uh,_** hello**_? Do you even remember _who_ were setting up for?! It's for that complete bimbo, Marisa Wilkins, dammit!"

Marisa Wilkins was another famous artist at Lunar Records. She had blonde hair (mustard colored, as Sora would put it), very tanned skin, light green eyes, and manicured French nails. Marisa wasn't exactly mean but,-despite having an amazing voice-she was pretty much lazy and spoiled rotten.

Every time the interns worked with her, she would give them the most annoying and the most ridiculous tasks. Last time, Marisa made them do her clothes shopping for her and made them return it all after they did so. The reason was because shedecided she didn't like any of the clothes. It took the four friends six hours, in total, to buy and return all the clothes (although the girls kept some of the clothes for themselves).

Stella and Lola had been very patient with Marisa. But, Mai was at the end of her wits with her. Sora couldn't exactly care because he didn't have emotions.

"Speaking of Marisa," Lola said, while putting a microphone on its stand. "Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her yet."

"She's probably still asleep." Mai mumbled, placing a drum on its stand. "Lucky, I wish _I_ could still do that…"

Just then, Sora came into the venue, holding an amp. He was grinning really big, despite his eyes lacking happiness. Lola took noticed of this.

"¿_Qué pasa_, Sora?" She asked, getting off the stage.

Sora placed the amp down and quickly hooked it up. "That was the last thing needed to be set up." He said, still grinning. "And guess who invited us to for breakfast at their restaurant, for free and without reservations!"

The girls looked at him in disbelief.

"Nadia finally took over the restaurant?" Stella asked.

Sora nodded.

"No way! You mean she still remembers us?!"

He nodded again.

"Quick question." Mai interrupt. "Is it a window booth with a view of the ocean?"

A third nod.

"_Then, what are we waiting for_?!" She said, grabbing her bungalow tote bag. "Let's get out of here and enjoy our freedom!"

"Slow down, Mai." Lola said,grabbing onto Mai's t-shirt collar. "There'll be plenty of time but first, let's change out of our uniforms."

"_Then why are we just standing here_? Come on, let's move! I don't wanna be here when Marisa makes us do another useless shopping spree!"

"You're going to wear some of the clothes we snagged from last time, aren't you?" Stella asked, smirking with a raised eyebrow.

Mai laughed. "Like I'm the only one!"

Stella and Lola gave each other a meaningful look.

⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️

"It's too HOT!" Noize cried out the minute he got out of the Astrobeat Jr. "And it's only what? 7:30?!"

"Why didn't you dress in something else other than your uniform?" Ulala asked him. "I mean, that's what I did." She indicated her sexy retro outfit.

Noize shrugged. "I didn't think I would need to." He wiped some sweat off his forehead with his gloved hand. "Besides, isn't your outfit still technically a uniform?"

"That's not the point! What matters is that-!"

Ulala stopped short when she saw a familiar figure in the crowd. They might have had their hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black bikini top with a tied up, short sleeved red shirt on top, ripped dark blue capris, and black mesh sandals. But, it was the same figure. A very tall and dark blue-violet eyed figure.

"Stella!" Ulala called out, cupping one hand and waving the other. "Hey Stella! Over here!"

The younger girl stopped in her tracks and turned around when she heard her name. She skimmed through the crowd and then she saw Ulala. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Then, Stella's face quickly melted from surprise to joy.

"Ulala! Hey!" She called out, raising her arm and waving it. "Oh, wait! Hold on!" Stella turned around again. "Hey guys, Ulala's here too!"

The others quickly came from behind Stella.

Lola had her hair braided and was wearing a purple tie-dye, ruffled top, maxi dress with a straw sun hat and black closed-back sandals. Mai still had her pigtails and was wearing oversized white framed sunglasses, a pink halter camisole, a blue micro skirt, and white platform wedges. Sora wore short sleeved, sky blue button-down shirt with a white undershirt, indigo shorts, and black sneakers.

Their eyebrows nearly shot up to their hairline. They smiled and started waving like crazy. Then, they all began to motion her to come join them. Ulala and Noize began to push their way through the crowd (which was as thick as it would be at Disneyland, in the summer). When they finally reached them, Stella gave them both a hello hug.

"How've you been?" She asked.

"Fantastic." Ulala replied. "Oh, I like you all to meet Noize, my co-worker!" Noize popped out from behind her and waved. "Hey, what's up?"

Mai stepped forward and pointed straight at him. "Dude, you had my instant respect after you and Ulala beated Pine and the Sexys at the drums!" Both Lola and Sora gave Noize a double thumbs-up. The young teenaged boy blushed a little and grinned from the compliment. He quickly glanced at Sora and stared in awe.

"Are you really a robot?"

Sora nodded. "_Hai_."

"That's so insane! When Ulala told me about you; I, flat out, didn't believe her! But, to see the real deal?!" Noize turned to Mai "I feel honored to be in the presence of such genius!"

"Hey, I thought the jiggy powered Astrobeat Jr. was pretty ingenious."

The conversation ended abruptly by a growling stomach. Everyone looked at one another, wondering who did it. Before long it happened again. This time a little bit louder. Lola clutched her tummy and turned bright red.

"S-s-sorry…!" She muttered. "I h-haven't h-h-had a-any breakfast y-yet, so…" She trailed off and looked down at her feet-feeling embarrassed. Everyone gave her a sympathetic smile. Suddenly, Stella got an idea.

"Hey Ulala, Noize! She said. "You two haven't had breakfast yet right?" The two co-workers slowly shook their heads. This made Stella smile even wider. "Then, how about joining us? My pen pal owns a local restaurant nearby and we're eating there for free!"

Both of them looked at each other for a moment, deciding whether or not to take up her offer. Neither of them had to answer because their stomachs did the talking for them. They quickly clutched their torsos and blushed a little. The four interns laughed a little.

"Okay, it's settled." Stella said, clapping both of her hands together. "Come on, let's go!"

The six of them began to head in the general direction of the restaurant.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from afar. They laughed at the sight of people, wondering how they could possibly live in such ignorance. "Phase two is about to begin…." They muttered beneath their breath.

⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️

Ten minutes later, Ulala, Noize, and the four interns were all sitting in a booth, waiting for their breakfast. The restaurant was pretty big and roomy. The wall and floor were made from dark cherry wood. The walls had old photos and surfboards. Everyone else dinning there was from a different species. Everyone was talking and the whole atmosphere was cheerful.

The six friends started to talk about what they'll be expecting throughout the day.

As they were talking, Ulala noticed something.

"Huh…" She muttered as she took noticed. "Stella, exactly how tall are you?" The reason she asked was because she noticed that Stella was only three inches taller than her now in her platforms (basically they could make eye contact without having to bend their head that much).

Stella didn't so much as blink at the question. "Oh. My converses boots have a three-inch thick sole. It's that thick because I'm running ragged nearly every day. So those shoes are the only ones that are durable enough to handle all that heavy work. Sorry if that confused you." She flashed Ulala an apologetic smile.

_"She's only two inches shorter than Jaguar…" _Ulala thought. "That explains it." She said out loud, nodding. "You guys must be given a lot of work, huh?"

Stella and Lola did an extravagant sigh.

"Oh, you have no idea." Lola said.

"So how is it exactly we don't have to pay for anything?" Ulala asked curiously. She had this question in the back of her head for awhile.

"Like I said, my pen pal is the owner. Her name is Nadia." Stella said. "Don't be surprised if you see her talking to guests. She always has been a people person, although her shyness gets in the way sometimes."

"How long have you been pen pals?"

"Since middle school. It started out a project for English but, after it was over we just sorta kept on going. She visited me and Lola on earth from time to time. Last time we meet face to face was three years ago."

"Do you all get along?"

"Of course, we've never really argued. Just a few disagreements. She's really nice to Lola. But… I feel really small next to her."

"How so?"

Stella was about to answer when something caught her eye. She grinned in that direction and turned to Ulala. "You're about to find out."

A woman came up to the table and all Ulala and Noize could do was stare.

The woman in front of them was _huge_! She was easily seven feet tall. Her skin color was lavender and her hair was a reddish magenta. Her hair was parted in the middle and she had a small side ponytail-with a red hibiscus flower tied into the hair tie. Her eyes were dark but, warmth was shining within them. Her ears were her most interesting feature. They were curved like a sheep's ear. The woman wore a red strapless bikini top, a grass skirt and was barefooted. She also had frangipani bracelet and anklet.

"Hi! How's everyone doing?" She asked. Everyone said that they were good, doing well and all that jazz. The woman nodded in approval and sort of began to fidget-as if she wasn't sure what to do now.

Stella stifled a laugh and got up to hug her (although, Stella barely came up to her chest). "Glad to see that you're still the same, Nadia!" She said, grinning.

Nadia blushed and returned the hug. "You too, Stella." She looked up at the others. "Lola! It's been too long! How are you?"

She broke free from Stella's hug and hugged Lola. Lola's face burned red but, she smiled. "I'm happy to see you too, Nadia." Nadia nodded, broke free from the hug and ruffled Sora's hair. "Do you still have that voice modulator problem?"

Sora shocked his head. "Nope! Mai _finally_ fixed it four months."

Nadia laughed and patted Mai's head. "Same old Mai! Did you grow a little bit taller?"

Mai gasped. "You noticed?!"

Everyone laughed. Nadia then turned her attention to Ulala and Noize.

"Hi! Nice to finally meet you two, in the flesh! Stella told me so much about you in her letter. She was right when she said you were prettier in person, Ulala!"

"Nadia!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Ah, Ulala, Noize! If you don't mind me asking…" Nadia brought out a sheet of glossy paper. "Could I please have your autographs? Me and my little brother and sister are big fans!" Ulala and Noize agreed and signed the glossy paper. "Thank you! And as a bonus, I'll bring you a large fruit platter!" Everyone cheered. Nadia giggled and said she would be right back.

"Well, she was nice." Noize said as he watched her leave. "Pretty tall, though."

Ulala nodded. "She's cute. I was surprised when she asked for an autograph! I don't get to do that often."

The four interns stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Mai asked. "You always struck me as someone who would have people always surrounding them."

Ulala shrugged. "I do have some crazed fan boys. But, nothing is going to discourage me into becoming a top reporter!"

Lola giggled. "I think that's why I became a fan. You seem always have confidence, even in the worst case scenarios."

"Actually, I'm kind of terrified of talking to people." Ulala said, in quiet voice.

"Really?!" Lola's eyes went wide. "That makes me feel so much better. I thought I was the only who was scared of being in front of people. It's good to

know even professionals feel that way."

"I was became an instant fan of you, Ulala!" Mai stated, sort of changing the subject.

Noize looked at her, eyes wide from behind his goggles. "How?"

"You kidding me? Anyone bold enough to be on camera with a short skirt like hers is an ace in my book."

Ulala blushed at that remark. _"Is my skirt really _that_ short…?"_

Stella leaned over and whispered into Ulala's ear. "Also, it was because she connect with you because you're both short in height." Ulala smiled faintly.

"I became a fan after she beaten Pudding at the guitar." Sora said. "Except I was pretty ticked off to know Pudding was faking it the entire time."

"Pudding was faking it?" Ulala asked, shocked. The four interns nodded.

"That's why me and Mai don't really have a lot of respect for her." Sora said. "Pudding got a little bit of it back after she played legitimately in the battle of the bands."

"I wasn't kidding about her fake nose." Mai said. "After her sixteenth birthday, she got two nose jobs in order to look pretty. I found that so hilarious that I didn't know whether to pity her or not."

_"I can't tell if she's being critical or being flat out mean…"_ Noize thought, sweatdropping.

"She even dyes her hair green. It's not natural like mine or Ulala's." Mai continued, tossing a pigtail to empathize her point. "If you look carefully enough, you'll see that her eyebrows are blue, which proves my point. Idols back then, let me tell you!"

"But, Mai…" Ulala inquired. "Weren't you an idol too?"

"More like a child actor. I started when I was six. I was even on Galaxy Kids News twice. Tachibana-san was very nice and was very polite to me."

Ulala face-palmed herself. "That's why I thought you looked familiar."

"You watched that show?"

"Of course! I loved that show when I was a kid! Tachibana was ready to please the audience!"

"Did you know Pine has a crush on him?" Lola added.

"Who? Shinichiro Tachibana?" Noize asked.

"It's true!" Ulala stated. "Pine calls him 'Tatchi' and even gave him her phone number! I saw her do it!"

"Eh?! _Hontōni_?!" Mai cried out.

"¿_Estás bromeando_?" Lola asked earnestly.

"¿_Hablas en seria_?" Stella cried out.

Their conversation turned to gossip, with a lot of giggling and outbursts. Noize and Sora rolled their eyes and looked at each other warily. _Girls_!

Lucky for them, the conversation ended abruptly when Nadia came back with their food. They all thanked her again and began to dig in.

"By the way, Stella…" Ulala said, realizing she never asked this in the first place. "Why did _you_ become a fan of mine?"

Stella stopped her fork mid-way to her mouth. She set it down back on her plate. She then gained a thoughtful look in her eyes. She made eye contact with Ulala and grinned. "Because I felt like I could relate to you."

Then, she went right back to eating, as if the conversation never happened.

Ulala raised her eyebrows in total confusion. _"What does she mean by that?"_ She thought to herself, sipping her orange juice. _"…Stella's a bigger mystery than Fuse, Jaguar, and Sora put together. Just what goes on in that head of hers?"_

"By the way…" Stella began to say. Ulala looked at her. "Yes?"

"Is Fuse blonde?" Stella asked, looking intently at Ulala with interest.

"Would you keep it just between you and everyone else at the table?"

"Swear."

"Yes. He is blonde. It's a few shades lighter than Mai's though."

Stella didn't say anything but she looked down, started to tremble and slowly started to due a fist pump. Lola, Mai, and Sora looked down in defeat.

"YES!" Stella shouted out (it startled Ulala, Noize, and surrounding diners). She looked at her best friends. "You all owe me twenty bucks!"

"Wait, you guys betted on this?!" Noize asked, alarmed.

Stella admitted it, but it sorta hard for her to do so because she was holding back a fit of laughter. Ulala joined her in the giggling.

Suddenly Ulala felt a sudden piercing glare on the back of her head. She quickly looked out the window but, saw no one.

"¿_Pasa algo malo_, Ulala?" Lola asked, furrowing her eyebrows in worry.

"No…it's nothing." She answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

Ulala, however, knew that something very bad was going happen. She had to on her guard. Unbeknownst to her, Lola also sensed it and she wasn't about to let _anything_ happen to _any_ of her friends. Including Ulala and Noize.

_**This has been Chapter 4! Up next, is a double guitar battle! Look forward to it! Some Palapians can speak English (like Nadia). the Palapians were a reference to the song "Pala Paya...Lounge Musique"! Staaaaay tuned for Chapter 5!**_


End file.
